This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The most critical instruments to be constructed, other than the microscope itself, are the stages for imaging biological samples. The devices must achieve precise computer controlled translation and rotation of the cryogenically stabilized sample during imaging. The stages must also interface with instrumentation used to rapidly freeze the samples and allow transfer of the frozen sample to the x-ray microscope in a simple hermetic fashion.